Carrot
by jdarea
Summary: Doyoung tidak suka wortel, dan itu membuat pandangan matanya memburuk. Dan ketidaksukaan Doyoung pada wortel, kini menurun pada Jeno. Jelas saja dia jadi khawatir! [nct. jaedo. jaehyun. doyoung. kid!jeno. romance. fluffy. family. os. bxb.miss typo. no bash. dldr.]


Doyoung bukan sepenuhnya mengabaikan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Ia hanya sedang mengamati seorang bocah di seberang meja―tangan-tangan kecil bocah itu terus menyingkirkan sayuran berwarna oranye di piringnya ke pinggir, berniat untuk tidak memakannya seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Jeno,"

Yang di panggil menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendongak untuk menatap sang ibu. "Uh?" Matanya jelas sekali berotasi gelisah, takut di marahi―lagi.

"Sedang apa?"

Meskipun tanya itu tidak terdengar keras, tapi tetap saja Jeno merasa takut. Anak yang menginjak usia tujuh tahun itu menatap Doyoung dengan raut menyesal. "Jeno tidak suka wortel." Cicitnya pelan. Setelah itu, kepalanya tertunduk kembali.

Sudah Doyoung duga. Ia membuang nafasnya agak kasar, lalu menatap Jaehyun yang duduk bersampingan dengannya. "Jae, anakmu…"

Lelaki Jung itu hanya menampilkan senyum hangat sebelum kemudian berujar, "Sama sepertimu, kan?" Setengah menggoda, Jaehyun lalu tertawa kecil.

Doyoung mendengus. Tatapannya ia bawa kembali pada anaknya yang masih menunduk. "Jeno-ya…" Panggilnya lembut, membuat si pemilik nama mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. "…wortel bagus untuk kesehatan mata. Jadi, kenapa harus tidak suka?"

"Rasanya tidak enak." Jeno membalas cepat. Rasanya, ia tidak ingin kalah argumen kali ini, bahwa wortel menurutnya memang tidak enak meskipun sesekali ia memakannya karena di paksa sang ibu. "Dan lagi, eomma juga tidak pernah makan wortel. Jeno tidak pernah lihat."

Kali ini, Doyoung terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawab perkataan anaknya. Itu adalah kebenaran, bahwa ia sendiri tidak menyukai wortel. Matanya melirik Jaehyun yang terkikik puas, membuat dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas merasa kalah. " _Geurae_ , Jeno tidak usah makan wortelnya."

Bocah kecil Jung itu berbinar seketika. "Benarkah, eomma?"

"Hng," Doyoung mengangguk ringan dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya. "Tapi, Jeno harus tetap makan wortel untuk menjaga kesehatan mata. Jeno ingat kue yang selalu eomma buat di hari minggu?"

"Yang warnanya oranye?"

"Yep," Ibunya menepuk tangan satu kali. "Itu di buat dari wortel."

Kembali Jeno membesarkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia hanya merasa takjub, bagaimana bisa kue manis berwarna oranye yang biasa ibunya buat itu terbuat dari wortel, sayuran yang tidak di sukainya? "Wow, eomma _jjang_!" Senyum itu, terlihat sama dengan senyum milik Jaehyun. Kedua matanya hilang, dan juga lesung pipi manis yang tercetak di dekat sudut bibirnya.

"Pokoknya, eomma tidak akan membiarkan Jeno berhenti makan wortel."

"Ne, eomma~…" Asalkan bukan sayuran seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya Jeno tidak masalah. Lagipula, Doyoung sepertinya sudah mempelajari banyak makanan yang bisa di tambahkan dengan wortel tanpa harus Jeno melihat wujud dari wortel tersebut.

Kue misalnya. Atau jus? Doyoung bisa memikirkan itu nanti.

" _Jja_ ," Jaehyun, ayah dari Jeno itu berseru pelan. "Jagoan appa yang pintar, kalau sudah selesai makan, segera bersiap untuk tidur. Cuci kaki, gosok gigi, dan pakai piyama."

"Tapi Jeno punya tugas tugas mewarnai!"

"Oke, appa akan bantu."

Doyoung kemudian tiba-tiba mendumal. "Kalau sudah bilang begitu, kau pasti hanya mengganggu Jeno mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya." Katanya. Rasanya ia selalu menjadi frustasi jika Jaehyun sudah berada dekat-dekat dengan Jeno yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Lelaki Jung itu hanya akan mengganggu; menggelitikinya, mengajaknya mengobrol banyak hal, membuyarkan konsentrasinya, dan sebagainya.

Meskipun Jeno akan tertawa dan tugasnya sekolahnya selalu selesai, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Namun Doyoung senang, karena mungkin itulah cara Jaehyun menyayangi Jeno, cara Jaehyun membagi waktu bekerjanya yang sibuk seharian dan mengajak Jeno bermain di malam saat ia pulang.

"Aku mengawasi kalian."

"Ne, eomma…" Ini Jeno dan Jaehyun yang berkata kompak, membuat Doyoung menggelengkan kepala merasa jika mereka berdua benar-benar mirip satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membantu Jeno mengerjakan tugas mewarnai dan memastikan bocah itu tidur dengan baik di kamarnya, Doyoung terduduk di sisi tempat tidur yang dia tempati dengan Jaehyun. Matanya memandangi si lelaki Jung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan piyama yang melekat di tubuh tingginya.

"Jeno sudah tidur?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Ya," Jawabnya singkat. Nafasnya ia buang pelan-pelan, namun tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan khawatir yang tergambar di wajahnya. Hingga Jaehyun menyadarinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Yang bermarga Kim itu mengangguk lagi. Mata cantiknya menatap Jaehyun dengan kedua tangan yang meraih tangan lelaki Jung di hadapannya, meremasnya pelan-pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pikir, aku sudah membiasakan Jeno untuk selalu memakan wortel sejak dia masih bayi. Bubur dengan irisan wortel, sup kentang dengan wortel, jus kiwi dengan wortel. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi seperti itu? Menyisihkan wortel di pinggir piringnya untuk di lewatkan."

Dari sorot matanya, Jaehyun paham bagaimana perasaan Doyoung saat ini, dan lewat remasan di tangannya, Jaehyun tahu bagaimana Doyoung sangat khawatir pada Jeno sekarang.

"Aku pikir itu menurun darimu." Jaehyun berujar. "Kau sama sekali tidak suka makan wortel, ketika aku menyuruhmu memakannya, kau menolak habis-habisan."

Doyoung menghela nafas, ia ingat betul saat itu. Ketika Jaehyun memaksanya makan wortel, dan ia menolak, mereka bertengkar sampai berminggu-minggu. Sebegitu tidak sukanya Doyoung pada wortel, hingga kini Jeno pun memiliki ketidaksukaan yang sama.

"Meskipun kau membiasakannya makan wortel sejak kecil, tapi sekarang Jeno sudah cukup besar dan tahu yang mana yang ia suka atau tidak." Jaehyun menambahkan. Ia masih dalam posisinya yang berdiri sementara Doyoung duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Aku jadi menyesalinya." Doyoung bersuara lirih. "Pandangan mataku memburuk karena hal itu. Bagaimana kalau Jeno juga sepertiku?"

"Kau merawatnya dengan baik, hyung… Meskipun Jeno menolak wortel dalam sup, tapi dia tidak menolak saat kau membuat kue atau minuman yang dit ambah dengan wortel. Kan?"

"Memang, tapi―"

"Kau sudah memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan sempurna. Meskipun tidak dari wortel, anak kita mendapatkan banyak vitamin A dari makanan lain yang kau buatkan untuknya. _Matji_?"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lama. Pada akhirnya Jaehyun tersenyum, membuat Doyoung mengukir senyum yang sama di wajahnya. Lelaki Kim itu melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jaehyun, membuang nafas lega. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Kau ibu paling hebat untuknya." Balas lelaki yang setahun lebih muda dari Doyoung. Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di masing-masing mata kiri dan kanan Doyoung―lembut dan hangat. "Ayo, tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam, sayang…"

Doyoung tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa sebelum menjatuhkan punggungnya ke belakang, pada tempat tidurnya yang besar. Jaehyun menyusul kemudian, membawa Doyoung pada pelukannya untuk benar-benar tidur.

Melupakan sejenak tentang Jeno yang mendadak tidak suka wortel di dalam sup.


End file.
